


Valentine's Day Prank Wars

by fanfic814



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Prank Wars, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic814/pseuds/fanfic814
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally sick of Dean's prank wars, Sam decides to pull the mother of all pranks on him, just in time for Valentine's Day.</p><p>Prompt fill from an anonymous SPN Kink meme post from Feb '16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little fluffy one as I ponder my next story! <3

For as long as Sam could remember, Dean was obsessed with childish pranks.  It started when he was twelve years old, and Dean replaced the filling in his Oreos with toothpaste, and dumped laxatives in his Pepsi.  Thus began a long-standing tradition that Sam was loath to partake in, but he sure as hell wasn't going to sit idly by while Dean continuously pranked the shit out of him.    
  
Dean would start up the little prank war whenever Sam least expected it.  But this year, Sam was ready. In fact, this time, he was going to start the war himself.  
  
Valentine's Day was coming up, and Sam had devised the mother of all pranks.  He had spent years teasing Dean about Cas's obvious little crush on him.  So this year, Dean was going to get a few Valentine's gifts from a mystery sender.  He'd been carefully selecting a variety of small items, which he would order online and have delivered to their PO box in Lebanon.  Then all he had to do was send Dean went out to pick up some supplies, and nonchalantly remind him to swing by and check the mail.    
  
Waiting for him to get home this evening was absolutely torturous as Sam pondered Dean's reaction.  He might not catch on just yet, but by the end of the week, he was pretty sure he'd start to suspect Cas.  While most of the items he'd picked out were cheap but thoughtful, the first gift was ridiculously expensive - a bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue Label.  Somewhat elaborate for a prank, but Sam figured that Dean would share, and frankly, they were both due for a treat.    
  
Dean came strolling in a while later with a quizzical look on his face as he set the opened box on the table.    
  
"Hey," Sam greeted him.  "What's that?" he asked, gesturing to the package.  
  
Dean shrugged.  "Dunno.  Came in the mail addressed to me.  I thought maybe you ordered it."  
  
Sam shook his head.  "Not me.   What is it?"  
  
Dean reached into the box and pulled out the bottle, setting it in front of him. "Johnnie Walker Blue... I'm not complaining, but if you didn't order it, where did it come from?"  
  
"Got me," Sam said.  "No note or anything?"  
  
Dean tipped the box upside down and a small blue card fell out onto the table.  "Oh."  He picked it up and read it aloud.  "To Dean.  From an admirer.  Huh."    
  
Sam made his 'impressed' face.  "Nice.  Who even knows your favorite whiskey, anyway?"  
  
"No idea.  You.  Cas.  Maybe Crowley... that's about it..."  Dean paused, suddenly shooting Sam a suspicious glare.  "You sure you didn't send this?"  
  
Sam shook his head again, steeling his poker face.  "Not me.  Looks like you have a secret admirer, Dean."  
  
"Huh," Dean huffed again.  "Well, no point letting this go to waste.  Grab some glasses."  
  
After a few glasses of good-quality Scotch, Sam grabbed his laptop and retreated to his bedroom for the night while Dean stayed up to watch one more show on Netflix.  Once in the comfort of his bedroom, Sam opened his browser and began searching for Dean's next gift.    
  
:::::::::::::::::::  
  
When the gift arrived several days later, Sam was the one to pick it up from the post office.  Once again, he could hardly wait for Dean to open it.  This time he had gone for something a little less subtle, and he was certain that Dean would have no doubt as to who it came from.   
  
Dean was sitting at the library table eating lunch when Sam came home.  "Whatcha got?" he asked through a mouthful of burger.    
  
Sam shrugged and put the pile of mail on the table, then casually strolled into the kitchen for a drink.  By the time he returned, Dean had already torn into the package with his name on it.    
  
"Dude," Dean said, giving Sam a disapproving look.  "I know you sent this."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, once again keeping his expression completely neutral.    
  
"Come on!   Seriously?"  
  
Sam squinted at him in mock-confusion.  "What is it?"  
  
"Like you don't know!" Dean grumbled.   
  
"I don't!" Sam insisted, mentally patting himself on the back for keeping a straight face.   
  
Dean scowled and took the items out of the box.  "Gourmet flavored honey and bumblebee slipper socks?  What am I supposed to do with these?"  
  
_Now_ Sam was fighting to hold back his laughter.   "Well, Dean.  Socks go on your feet and honey is for eating."  
  
"You know what I mean, jackass.  You seriously didn't send these?"  
  
"No!  I swear I didn't," Sam lied.    
  
Dean stared at him for a few minutes, trying to get him to crack, but Sam's poker face held strong.  "Huh," he finally sighed, turning away so that Sam didn't see the blush slowly creeping up his face.  
  
"Does it say anything on the packing slip?" Sam asked.    
  
Dean dug to the bottom of the packaging peanuts and located the slip of paper.  "To my sweetest Dean, from your admirer."    
  
Sam raised an eyebrow suggestively.  "You _know_ who it sounds like..."  
  
Dean glared at him, snatching up the box and heading to his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

  
It had been almost a week since Dean had last received a package, and he was nearly convinced that his secret admirer had given up.  While he was curious, he was also somewhat relieved.  Getting romantic little gifts in front of Sam just felt weird.  Especially since they both suspected they might be coming from _Cas_.  Dean wasn't really sure what to make of that.  Of course he loved Cas, but did he love him like _that_?  He'd never really thought about it before; their little touches and glances and... well, yes... _some_ might call it flirting...  had just become second-nature to him.  There was also the gigantic elephant in the room -  Cas was a _guy,_ and thinking about that was all sorts of confusing to him.  He wasn't totally against the idea, but it was also a little bit scary.  
  
He'd taken Baby out for a long drive this morning to clear his head, promising Sam he'd bring home lunch from the fast food joint up the street. Of course, curiosity got the best of him, and as he passed the post office, he couldn't help but pull in to check their PO box.  Sure enough, there was a little blue slip in the box telling him to pick up his parcel at the window.  He was both excited and a bit terrified as he set it on the seat next to him and headed home.  
  
Sam slammed his laptop shut as Dean entered with his box and grease-slicked paper bags of food in his hand.  He had just placed his order for Dean's next surprise, and had been waiting in anticipation of Dean's arrival.    
  
"Hey, Dean.  What's that?" Sam asked casually.    
  
"I don't know," Dean sighed.  "I didn't open it yet."  He slumped down into a chair and dug out his burger, and he took a huge bite while Sam looked on expectantly.    
  
"What?" he asked through a mouthful of food. He shoved the bag with the salad in it over to Sam.    
  
"Aren't you gonna open it?" Sam asked.    
  
Dean took another bite of his burger and stuffed a few fries in his mouth.  "I guess so.  it's kind of embarrassing," he muttered.    
  
"What's to be embarrassed about?  So you have an admirer.  It's flattering, really."  
  
"I feel like I'm in elementary school," he sighed, slowly tearing open the box and picking through the packing paper.  Inside was a model car kit, of a 1967 Impala. Dean sat there staring at it for a long time, rubbing at his chin nervously.  "This is nice," he finally said.   
  
Sam nodded in agreement.  As Dean shoved the car kit back into the box, he noticed a little note on the packaging slip.  'Dean, I wish I were your 'baby'.  Love, Your Admirer." Dean felt like his face was on fire, and he busied himself by focusing hard on his burger.  The two of them finished their lunch in an awkward silence.    
  
"Well," Sam said, clearing his throat.  "I'm going out to pick up some groceries.  You want anything?"    
  
"Pie."  
  
Sam rolled his eyes and nodded.  "Okay."    
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Unlike Dean, Sam actually enjoyed grocery shopping.  He wandered up and down the health food aisles, picking up chia seeds and protein powder for his morning smoothie.  He made his way through the produce aisles,  picking up kale, and fondling tomatoes, and sniffing melons as he threw them into his cart.   
  
Eventually, when he finished his own shopping, he made his way to the cold aisles to pick up junk like frozen pizza and burritos for Dean.    
  
He was almost to the checkout when a huge red and pink display caught his eye.  It was full of chocolates and candies, and next to it was a small rack of Valentine's Day cards.  Oh, he _had_ to get the perfect card for his prank, he decided.  Frankly, he couldn't believe that Dean hadn't figured him out yet.  Sure, he'd suspected at first, but usually he'd have worn Sam down enough by now that Sam would give in and tell him.  It was also lucky that Cas hadn't been around much lately.    
  
He picked through the cards, reading each one intently before deciding on one of the sweetest, mushiest cards he could find.  He added a heart-shaped box of chocolates to his cart for good measure, and gave himself a mental pat on the back.   
  
He hurried home, careful to keep the bag with the card and candy away from Dean's prying eyes.  Just in the nick of time, he slipped the bag into the vegetable crisper as he unpacked groceries, knowing that Dean would never look there.   
  
"Dude," Dean said cautiously, as he entered the room and began digging through the plastic grocery bags.  "Where's the pie?"  
  
"Aw shit."


	3. Chapter 3

When Sam came home with yet another package a few days later, Dean just sighed and took the box up to his bedroom to open it.  Sam was kind of disappointed that he didn't get to see Dean's face when he opened the box containing a certain tool he'd been coveting for working on the Impala, but he knew Dean was feeling embarrassed by this whole chain of events.

Sam had to admit that he was really starting to feel bad.  He really didn't think Dean would buy into it for this long. He'd started this thing a month ago, and each week when the package came, Dean seemed to be getting more and more resigned to the idea that Cas might actually be the one sending him gifts.  Well, Valentine's Day was tomorrow, and all Sam had left was the card and candy.  He had dropped them off at the post office today, so he'd let Dean stress a little more who his mystery sender was, then finally fess up.

In the meantime, he wondered if he should call Cas and clue him in to all of this.  No, he decided.  It would probably just embarrass the poor guy.  Besides, Dean wasn't exactly one for talking about 'feelings', so there was no way he'd go to Cas to talk about it.  He'd likely just ignore it as long as possible until Cas came to him. And _that_ , of course, wasn't going to happen.

Since Dean was in hiding mode, Sam decided he'd start dinner for the two of them.  Maybe he'd even make something Dean loved to help allay the guilt he was feeling.

Dean came down on his own, a few minutes later, drawn to the smell of burgers cooking on the stove.

" _You_ making _burgers_?  What's the occasion?"

Sam shrugged.  "I like a good burger once in a while."

"You didn't put kale or something gross in them, did you?"

"No, Dean. I would not put kale in your burger.  God forbid you accidentally eat a vegetable," Sam said, rolling his eyes.

Satisfied by that answer, Dean grabbed some silverware and napkins and moved into the library to await their dinner.

Sam came back a few minutes later, setting a plate in front of each of them.  "There you go.  The Dean Winchester Heart Attack Special.  Extra cheese, extra bacon, all the toppings," he said, shaking his head.

"Yes!" Dean said excitedly, biting into his burger.  "Ohhh," he moaned.  "That's a good burger, Sammy."

"Thanks," Sam said, rearranging the pile of kale on top of his own burger before taking a bite.

"So," Dean started nervously.  "I need to talk to you."

"Okay," Sam mumbled around his mouthful of food.  He motioned for him to continue.

"You know all these gifts I've been getting from Cas?  I uh..." he fumbled.  "I think I'm going to invite him over for dinner tomorrow."

"Okaaay," Sam drawled, suddenly feeling a little panicked.  "You _do_ know he doesn't eat?"

Dean nodded.  "I know... but it's the thought that counts, right?"

"Sure.  I guess.  Why are you inviting him over for dinner anyway?"

Dean drew a sharp breath and held it for a minute, letting it out in a shaky exhale. "I'm...  Um.  I'm going to confess my feelings for him," he mumbled sheepishly.

"What?"  Sam gasped, nearly choking on his burger.

"I know, Sam!  I know.  I've been feeling this way for a while, and it's confusing as hell. I just... I need to figure it out, you know?  And I never expected that Cas felt the same way."

Sam could hear his pulse pounding in his ears.  Shit.  No, this couldn't be happening.  Dean was supposed to figure it out, call him a 'bitch', and try to prank him back!  He wasn't supposed to go falling in love with Cas!  Oh god, he'd let this whole thing get way too out of hand. 

"But apparently he does,"  Dean continued.  "So if you don't mind giving us a little space, I'm going to invite him for dinner, maybe watch a movie or something in the living room... I just... you know..." he struggled.  "We need to talk about it."

Sam nodded numbly.  "Yeah.  Sure, Dean."  
  
Dean sighed, seemingly happy to get that off his chest.  "Thanks, Sammy. Hey, when I'm finished I think I'm gonna go into town and get him a card or something.  Do you want anything?"  
  
"N...No.  I'm good.  Thanks."  But he wasn't good.  He felt like the biggest asshole on the face of the earth.  He damn near blurted out the truth right then and there, but he had to find a way to break this to Dean gently. And shit, the card would be coming in the mail tomorrow... and now that he thought about it, the card was way too damn perfect at describing Dean and Cas's relationship - something about being good friends and all of the difficult things they'd been through together... Shit, shit, shit.  He'd have to intercept the mail. And tonight, he'd have to think of a way to tell Dean without breaking his heart.   
  



	4. Chapter 4

After a long night of tossing and turning, Sam set his alarm for nine a.m.  He had to get up early to get the mail before Dean went out, and of course, he had to tell Dean.

All of the tossing and turning didn't accomplish much, aside from making him sleep through his alarm clock. It was ten-thitry five when he finally awoke. Luckily, Dean rarely dragged his ass out of bed before noon unless he was excited about a job, and they had nothing planned for today. He still wasn't quite sure what he was going to say, but he had to do it before Dean talked to Cas. If he hurried, he'd be back before Dean even awoke.

Sam quickly threw on last night's jeans and pulled a t-shirt over his head. He flew down the stairs, but came to a screeching halt when the keys to the Impala weren't in their usual place.

No, no, no, his brain screamed. Where the hell were they? Dean's jacket was slung across the back of a chair in the library and he tore through the pockets, only to come up empty. After searching every other place he could possibly think of, he had an awful thought. What if Dean left the keys in his pants pocket last night? Shit. He didn't want to wake him up. Wait, maybe he'd left them in the ignition... not likely knowing Dean, but it was worth a shot before he tried sneaking into his bedroom. He sprinted toward the garage, but as soon as the door opened, his heart sank in his chest. The Impala wasn't there. Dean had already gone out.

Sam sighed heavily as he headed back to the library. God, he was an asshole. Poor Dean was thinking that Cas was in love with him and Cas had no idea what was going on. He really, really hoped he hadn't called Cas yet. He also hoped that this didn't embarrass the shit out of Cas if he ever found out.

All he could do was stand there and pace nervously he waited for Dean to come home.

Dean strolled in a half hour later, humming happily to himself. " Hey Sammy! " he said cheerfully. "Beautiful day out there. Thought you were going to sleep through it all. Chocolate?" he asked, shoving a familiar-looking heart-shaped box at him.

" Uh. No thanks. Dean..."

"You know, Sammy," Dean interrupted. "I'm actually kind of excited to see Cas tonight. I thought I'd be really nervous, but... I don't know. It just feels right, you know? "

Sam sighed. "Dean, about that..."

"He sent me a card," Dean said. "You know I hate chick flick moments, but it was kind of nice."

"Yeah. Dean..."

"I don't know if I can wait that long. Hey Cas?  You got your ears on? "

"Dean! Wait!" Sam yelled desperately. But it was too late.

"Hello, Dean." Cas appeared in front of them, his trenchcoat fluttering in the breeze. "Sam," he nodded.

"Hey Cas," Sam said anxiously.  "Dean, can I talk to you in the kitchen, please?"

Dean shook his head.  "Not right now, Sammy.  This is important," he turned to Cas and took a deep breath.  "Cas... I know you're my admirer.  And uh.  Thank you for the gifts.  They were really nice..."

"Dean," Sam interrupted.

"What gifts?" Cas asked..

Dean laughed.  "Very funny, Cas.  Look, if you're really interested uh..."

"Dean! Stop!" Sam blurted.

"Sammy!  Can you just wait a minute?" Dean yelled angrily.

"No!  Look, Dean.  Cas didn't send those gifts.  I did," Sam sighed.

Dean squinted at him in confusion.  "You?  Why?"

"I..." Sam nervously rubbed a hand over his face. "It was just supposed to be a prank!  I didn't think you'd actually believe it!  And I didn't mean for it to go this far!  I wanted to get a jump on the prank war this year before you did, and... I'm so sorry," he sighed again.

"Sammy..." Dean breathed, looking absolutely crushed.  "Why the hell would you do that?  That's just... it's cruel."

Cas was looking back and forth between them in bewilderment.  "Wait.  What's going on?"

Sam huffed.  "I kind of made Dean think you were sending him Valentine's Day gifts..."

"Oh...  Why would you do that?"

"I don't know!  I'm such an asshole!" Sam groaned.   Dean was looking at him like Sam had kicked his puppy, and he felt absolutely awful.

"That's... that's kind of mean, don't you think?" Cas asked.

Sam sighed, his eyes watering now as he put his head down on the table.  He didn't get a chance to respond though, because Dean suddenly snorted in laughter.

"You are _such_ an asshole," Dean smirked.

Sam looked up at him in disbelief.  "You knew?  When did..." he trailed off as he glanced over at Cas, who was smiling now too.

"Remember when you went grocery shopping?  I came home and you slammed your laptop shut... Well I still honestly didn't think about it until I decided to use your computer.  You left the damn auto parts site opened."

"Shit."  Sam's heart was still racing, but he also felt a slight sense of relief.

"So I called up Cas and told him what was going on, and he agreed to play along," Dean laughed.  "You should see your face right now, Sammy.  Priceless."

"I've been agonizing over this since you told me yesterday," Sam said, hanging his head. "Alright, actually I was starting to feel bad a few weeks ago."

"Good!  It was kind of a dick move."

"I know, I know.  I don't know what I was thinking.  I'm sorry."

"I forgive you," Dean said.  "But you'd better watch your back... bitch."

Sam smiled a little. "That's fair.  Jerk.  You okay, Cas?"

Cas nodded.

"Well," Sam said finally, "If we're all okay here, I need to go run off this nervous energy.  I'm so anxious I think my head is going to explode."

Dean rolled his eyes and laughed again.  "Get out of here."

Sam retreated to his bedroom to change into his running shorts then quickly slipped out the front door.

"Well, Cas," Dean said.  "I have nothing planned for today.  Wanna go watch some TV or something?"

"Sure."

Dean led the way to the living room with Cas trailing behind, but he stopped suddenly as he entered the room.

"What the hell is this?" he asked, staring at the items spread out on the coffee table.

Cas fumbled nervously.  "I brought pie."

"When did you even sneak this in?"

"Earlier today.  Before you called," Cas said.  "I didn't know which flavor you preferred, so I bought cherry and blueberry."

Dean's mouth was already watering.  "This is _awesome_.  Cas, you're the best."  He sat down on the couch and began cutting into the pie with the utensils Cas had already put out on the table.  "You want some?"

"No thank you, Dean."

"Oh come on, you have to at least try it!"  Dean urged.

Cas shrugged.  "Maybe just a little."  Dean grinned and cut him a slice of blueberry.

"So.  What do you want to watch?" Dean asked as he took a too-big bite of his pie.

"Um."  Cas shifted anxiously in his seat.  "I brought this too," he said, reaching into the pocket of his coat.  He procured a small white envelope and handed it to Dean.

"What's this?" Dean asked.

Cas shrugged again and took a deep breath as Dean began to open it.

Inside was Valentine's Day card, emblazoned with a cutesy bumblebee and the phrase 'Bee Mine.'  Dean couldn't help but laugh. "Very funny, Cas.  Sammy's gone though.  You don't have to pretend anymore."

Cas's face suddenly turned beet red.  "Oh.  Uh...Yes.  Of course."

Dean suddenly had a flash or realization as he watched the tips of Cas's ears flush red .  "Oh god.  You weren't pretending, were you?"

"Umm..."  He sighed and shook his head 'no'.    
  
"Oh..."  Dean stared at him curiously, and he set his pie down on the table.  "Seriously?"  
  
Cas covered his face with a hand.  "I'm sorry, Dean.  I don't quite understand how these human courting rituals work.  I've just gleaned from our conversations that a card and a gift may be a way of letting someone know you're interested in..."  
  
"Cas," Dean said, interrupting him.  He took Cas's plate from his trembling hands, and set it on the table next to his, then grabbed his tie and firmly tugged at it until they were just a few inches apart.  Cas's eyes were wide and nearly panicked as Dean's face moved even closer to his.   
  
"Close your eyes," Dean laughed.  Cas did, and Dean tentatively let their lips brush together before pressing into him in a long, slow kiss.  Thoughts were racing through his mind a mile a minute as Cas gently began kissing back.  He'd expected this to feel weird, but it didn't.  It actually felt _right_.  Maybe Sam had given him a nudge in the right direction after all.    
  
Dean drew back slowly as he glanced at Cas, whose eyes were still blissfully closed.  He grinned and nudged him, and Cas suddenly launched himself forward, knocking Dean back onto the couch as he pressed forward for another kiss.  Dean laughed and let his tongue tease against the seam of Cas's lips until they parted, then he licked into him hungrily, the taste of blueberry pie still fresh in Cas's mouth.    
  
"That was... nice," Dean panted breathlessly as Cas finally pulled away, pulling Dean back up to a sitting position with him.   
  
Cas nodded shyly.   
  
"Come here," Dean said, kicking his feet up on the coffee table.  He slipped an arm around Cas's shoulders and kissed his forehead before picking up the TV remote again.  "Happy Valentine's Day, Cas."  
  
Cas snuggled into him, happily wrapping an arm around his waist. "Happy Valentine's Day, Dean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, all. Just a little bit of fluff this time. I may or may not take a day or two off from writing while I have company here, but I have another story forming in my head already. Talk to you soon? :)


End file.
